Reaquaintance
by Minky1
Summary: Everything's new again, and Cid has some secrets he's kept from Rikku for a long time. All will be revealed, and some surprising people and places will be brought to life.
1. Prologue: A New World

Hi!  (I feel stupid)  Welcome to the wonderful world of my fanfic (or not…). If you read the title, (you probably did) you would see that it's called Reaquaintance (hope I spelled that right.).  This is just the prologue, so enjoy it for now, until the next time I update (which will be…  when, exactly?  In two years?)  This is actually my first fanfic that I decided to show anyone.  Hope you like it.

I own nothing.  I'm that poor.  Oh, and the pickles? They belong to Wakka.

Oh!  Thought key:

** - Tidus

// - Yuna

^^ - Lulu

## - Cid

&& - Rikku

----------------

Reaquaintance 

Prologue – A World of New, A World of Old

Tidus swam in one direction, not aware of what he was swimming toward.  He felt like there was something very important in the direction he was headed.

*This is strange.  I'm swimming, but I'm sure whether I'm swimming up, down or sideways.  And this stuff I'm swimming in doesn't feel like water.  Where am I?*

Then he saw a light, and swam towards it; sure that it was the surface of whatever body of liquid he was in.  His assumption proved wrong.

He found himself in on one side of a glass panel.  On the other side, he was surprised to see, was his house in Zanarkand.  He panicked, and punched the glass with his fist, no having any effect.  Suddenly, a figure appeared next to him.  Tidus didn't recognize it at all.

At first glance, it appeared to be a large white lioness, but after a short moment, Tidus noticed that it looked like a type of fiend that he had seen a lot in Spira, a Coeurl.  Then it spoke, without moving its mouth.

"They have made a grave mistake in their calculations.  Sin may be dead forever, but what of the problems that had been covered up by the problem of sin?  These must be solved, else Spira will perish with it's own worst enemy," It said to him.

Tidus could only stare at it, speechless.

--------

Yuna sat on the beach in Besaid, with her knees drawn into her chest.  She sighed, looking out at the quiet waves lapping at the gold-white sand.  Wakka stood behind her, rambling on about the how he was rejoining the Besaid Aurochs, taking the place that Tidus had held for a time.  But Yuna wasn't listening.

"Just wish I coulda gotten Tidus to teach me that Jecht Shot before he left, ya?  Yuna, you listenin'? "

"Wakka, do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"Yuna…" Wakka said, than sighed.  "I don't know."  He walked away.

Lulu watched the see from the dock, and walked up to Yuna.  "Yuna, listen to me.  I have no idea where he is or what happened to him, whether he's dead, alive, or what.  Most people don't even believe he existed.  We kept no proof of it.  Who would have thought to?"  She told her.

Yuna couldn't say anything.  She had known what Lulu had just told her, but she just couldn't accept it.  She had fallen in love with him, for the short time he was there.  Why did he go?

/He was only here for a little while, but I still don't understand.  Did I do something?  No, that's not it.  It couldn't be that.  He wasn't an unsent, he would have been sent along with everything else…  but, what?/

Lulu looked at Yuna, sadly 

^She's been like this for the past 3 days… Why did I convince her to give that speech?  I thought it would make her feel better about it.  But she still sits out here all the time, and every morning she goes out to that dock and whistles for hours.  I wish I could give her some answers.^

Dusk was setting on the small island.  The sky was lit in brilliant shades of red, orange, and blue, covering the horizon like a vast canvas.  Pyreflies danced just above the water, weaving within one another, and farther away.

"Yuna," Lulu said.  "I think it's time to start heading back to the village.  You should get some sleep."

----------

Rikku stood on the bridge of Cid's airship, looking down at Spira.  Cid stood behind, solemnly watching Rikku.  She had changed so much since Home was destroyed, but she was just as lively and enthusiastic about most things.

#So much has been on her mind lately.  I don't know whether to console her or leave her alone.  Her mother was always the best at these things, not me.  I wanted this airship so I could find her, but now that might not be such a good idea.  Rikku thinks she's dead, so does everyone else.  I was the only one she told.#

Lately he had been searching for a place to call their Home again.  It wouldn't be the same as the one he had built years ago on Bikanel.  It seem like such a long time ago, those few short years…

"Dad, look.  That island's about the right size, isn't it?"  Rikku turned around to look at Cid, and was surprised to see him crying, his face in his hand, sobbing softly.  She had no idea how to react, her father had never cried in front of her.  She slowly slipped of the deck and back inside.  She needed to think.  

&He's crying… Of course.  How much longer until everyone cries?  I used to think that if I could be really happy, everyone else would, too.  But…  I can't take away his sadness.  I don't know what to do anymore.  Does anyone know what to do?&


	2. New Poop?

Here we are…  Chapter 2!  Kinda.  And look! No formatting problems!

I own Lambda, the Stargate, Irika, Perriot Gems, and any other little bit I made up.  All else is property of Squaresoft (or Square, or SquareEnix, of Squeenix.  Whatever it's called now). 

Please R+R.  I love Critism of any sort, even if you call me insanely stupid (Well, not really…) Oh, and the Coeurl, as it might seem, is not a self-insertation.  (Even though it seemed that way to my brother?)

----------------

The Coeurl just looked at Tidus, almost like it was amused.  The pyreflies in its eyes danced as it spoke, it's voice mechanic and somewhat feminine.

"Spira, the home of many, of your love, of mine, and of the greatest threat.  That threat is not there yet, but in time it appear, and the trusted will mistakenly become the despised."  And with that it disappeared just as easily as it had solidified.

Tidus was shocked at those words coming from a fiend, but not as surprised as he was when he saw he wasn't in the water anymore, but someplace completely unfamiliar to him.  In one corner stood a small bed, looking like it was made of dirt and straw, and a pile of worn blankets.   The remnants of a fire lay in the middle of the room.  Tidus bent down at the fire, remembering his first few hours in Spira, searching for materials to build a small fire, and his first meeting with Rikku.  He had been so scared then.  Remembering that, he chuckled, forgetting that he was in a strange place.

Suddenly, something hit the back of his head.

---

The ship was called the Guardian.  It was named for so many people, yet Yuna could only think of the person she had named it for, and was grateful that Cid had given her that honor.  She watched it as it came wheezing toward the dock on Besaid.  When it stopped, Rikku jumped out.

"Yunie!  How's it going!  Guess what?  Dad found some new gems yesterday!  Watch this one."  Rikku threw a gem out into the ocean, and it became a replica of a fish that was swimming happily around, only it was larger.  It quickly defeated the original fish, sending it into a flurry of pyreflies, and it, too disappeared.  "Cool, huh?"

Yuna just smiled.  Rikku, now 19, was just as cheerful as she had been 4 years ago, if not twice as much. She was less carefree, though, probably an effect of their adventure.

"What's it called?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not sure.  Maybe a Mimic Gem?"

"And what makes you think you get to name it, Rikku?"  The voice surprised them both, but they knew right away who it was.  Coming down from the dock was none other than Cid, looking the same way he had 4 years ago, except for the tiny monkey-like animal that followed behind him.  It was a Perriot, one of the small animals that roamed the Djose area.  "After all, it was this fella who gave them to you, right?"  Cid said this with a smile at Rikku, who turned her face in disgust.

"Well, then you name them.  I just figured I could make them sound less like poop."

Yuna was not sure what to say.  Poop?  The Gems were poop?  They were useless?  But they had seemed plenty useful when she saw them in…

"Fine, we'll just call them Poop Gems," said Cid, laughing.

"I'm…  confused."

"Oh..  Yunie, eh.  Guess I should tell you.  These Gems are really nothing but…  er…  crystallized Perriot poop."

"Oh."  Yuna wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Anyway, " Rikku said, breaking the silence.  "Yunie, I have something else to show you.  Look at this."  Out of her item pack, she removed a very small, almost transparent object.

---

"Hey," Tidus said turning around.  When he saw who it was, he smiled.  "Hiya, Rikku."

The blond girl just stood there, surprised.  "You...  know Rikku?"

Tidus was very surprised right now.  He knew it was Rikku.  It had to be Rikku.  

"You're not Rikku?"

The girl laughed.  "No, I'm not Rikku.  But I know who Rikku is.  How is she, anyway?"

"I… I wouldn't know.  Eh…  What year is it?"

The girl was puzzled.  "Unless Sin was defeated again, it would be about B14.  How can you forget the year?"

"B14?"

"Yeah, 14 years since Braska's calm…  Are you sure you're alright."

Tidus did some quick calculating in his head…  4 years…

"Actually, uh, what was you're name?"

The girl smiled.  "I'll tell you when you tell me yours and what you're thinking."

"Well, eh…  Sin was defeated 4 years ago.  You haven't heard?"

"How could I have?  I've been here ever since I was 7 years old.  I didn't even know Sin was reborn again."

"This place is that isolated?"

She nodded, and said, "It's so weird talking to a person again…  I don't know whether to trust you or to whack you with the shoe."

"You already whacked me with the shoe," Tidus pointed out.

She laughed.  "Oh, yeah."

"And if you're a friend of Rikku's, you can trust me."

"Well, actually…" she started, but didn't finished the thought.  "Never mind.  Your name is…?"

"Tidus.  And you are?"

"My name is Lambda."__


	3. Spheres and Faces

It's taken me longer with this chapter than the others. School's really starting to get me busy :P I'm shooting for a chapter every two weeks from now on, but that may or may not happen sometimes.  
  
Anything I made up is mine. Everything else belongs to Square. Does anyone ever get sued for these things, anyway? What's the point of those two sentences besides wasting space in this file?  
  
Responding to the person who emailed me: This isn't based anything on FFX- 2. This is something that takes place four years later, instead of two, for one thing. And Another Story never happened, not in this fic at least..  
  
On w/ the story!!!  
  
--------  
  
"Lambda," Tidus said to himself. "Nice to meet you, Lambda."  
  
Lambda just smiled, not sure what to say. She had never actually met a new person before.  
  
"Uh. Well. Come here." She ran to the door of the small cavern, and stopped, turning around. Tidus walked up to her, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Lambda shrugged. "You do want to know where you are, don't you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then come on, it's so dark in here, anyway. I want to know what you look like." And she walked out the cavern, with Tidus following behind her.  
  
---  
  
"It's a. what is it?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I think it's some kind of sphere. Looks weird, though." Rikku looked at the object in her hands, a small transparent green liquid filled cube that jiggled. "And it bounces, too, see?" Rikku tossed the cube down, and it bounced back up to meet her waiting hands.  
  
"But are sphere reader broke, thanks to someone," Cid said, looking at Rikku.  
  
"Oops... Sorry about that," Rikku said sheepishly. "Anyway, Yuna, do you have one we can use?"  
  
Yuna smiled. "Come to the village with me."  
  
They walked down the road to Besaid, light on their feet, even though there had been fewer fiends lately. Not as many people were dieing.  
  
When they got to the village, they went to the hut that Yuna lived in, just two steps away from Wakka and Lulu's hut. Wakka was sitting outside his hut, and saw them coming.  
  
"Yo! How's it going, Cid. Weather's nice, ya?"  
  
Cid smiled and said, "Get Lulu and come with us. We have something to show you."  
  
Yuna, Cid, and Rikku walked into Yuna's hut. The hut was mostly bare, with a bed one side, and a small table on the other side that seemed to function as a desk from all the papers that were on it. Ever since the Eternal Calm started, Yuna had taken to eating with Wakka and Lulu. Cid and Rikku stood to the side while Yuna looked around the hut for her sphere reader. By the time Wakka and Lulu and come inside, Yuna had found it, and they were trying the find a way to get the reader to read the cubed-shaped sphere. Rikku was the only one who was facing the opening of the small hut, and thus the first to be able to great them, but before she did the sphere had started.  
  
There was a room, a small cavern-like room, but the actual arrangement could not be discerned. The foremost thing that the sphere showed was a young woman with long blond hair and long earrings made of colorful feathers. She had green eyes, adorned with swirls. She was an Al Bhed.  
  
"E ys ypuid du mayja so rusa eh rubac uv piemtehk y meva fedr y Oajuheda. Sudran, Vydran, E ruba dryd oui tuh'd ryda sa palyica uv ed, pid E vaam dryd E sicd. Oui caa dra dnidr ec dryd E ys ymnayto kuehk du keja pendr. E tuh'd ghuf frah, pid E ghuf ed femm pa cuuh. E femm nadinh rusa yc cuuh yc E vaam dryd oui hu muhkan ryda sa. So lremt femm ghuf fru cra rec, yht frana cra lysa vnus." Cra byicat, yht yttat, "Yht bmayca damm Cid hud du funno. E ghuf dryd rec synneyka femm fung yc famm."  
  
"Eh. what was that?" Wakka asked, not understanding. "Rikku, what did she say?"  
  
"She said -" Rikku started.  
  
"That was.my mother. She told her parents that she was going to marry my father."  
  
"Yep. That's pretty much it," Rikku said, glancing sideways at her father.  
  
"We are rebuilding home in her honor. Her name was Cydn, Al Bhed for star. So we're rebuilding Home on a small island that I called the Stargate," Cid told her.  
  
"So, Yunie, you think you want to help?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I have to think about it," she answered.  
  
"Well, either way, we're leaving in the morning," Cid said, and walked out of the hut, leaving Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka in the hut.  
  
"Please, Yuna. Please help us. We're building it for your mother, you know?" Rikku pleaded.  
  
"Why my mother, why not yours, Rikku?"  
  
Rikku didn't say anything, but just sat down on Yuna's bed. "My parents. weren't very close. There was something my dad didn't even tell me. Brother did, and only when I paid him to."  
  
Yuna nodded. "You don't have to say any more than that. I'm leaving with you tomorrow morning. 


	4. More Questions Posed

Ack!!  Over two months and nothing!  Sorry, sorry!  Everyone gets busy sometimes, right?

Disclaimer: SquareEnix and EA own FFX.  I don't.  Perriots are actually called Sarls, but I just found that out.  I own...I own everything I made up.

Oh, and Aniki is Brother, K?  I just like Aniki better because it actually sounds like a name, whereas "Brother" is something that only Rikku would call him.

-----

Reacquaintance Chapter 3: More Questions Posed 

By Minky

-------

            The airship hovered over the small island, too big to be able to land.  The island was a decent sized one, surrounded with mountain ranges with a large depression in the middle.  It slightly resembled a large crater.

            Cid stood on the bridge, and issued the command.  The hatch was opened, and a ladder extended.  Rikku was the first to go down, followed by Aniki, and finally Yuna, being very cautious.  They were here to find out about the fiends on the island.

            Rikku ran ahead after she finished climbing down, the other two shouting after her to wait.  She turned around, and laughed.  "Can't you run faster?" she asked, her face lighting up.  "Just don't lose me!"  She ran ahead, her companions running to catch up with her.  Yuna shared her energy at this moment, a happy smile on her face.  Aniki, on the other hand, was struggling, and mad at them both.

"Lyh'd oui dfu fyed?  E lyh'd nih yho vycdan!!!"  He yelled, running as fast as he could.  Realizing that he was being serious, both girls stopped.

"Sorry," Rikku said, in a truly apologetic way.  She felt horrible for making him have to do that.  She knew that he had been having trouble.  The Doctor, a friend of Cid's, had told her father that he had some minor heart trouble.  Aniki was unaware of this, but Rikku knew.  She was sneaky, and had been listening nearby.  Cid, when he realized that Rikku was in the same room, brought her out and made her swear that she did not mention it to Aniki.  She was unsure that it was safe for him not to know, but she honored her father's request.

"Yuna?" said Rikku, looking at her cousin.

"Hm?"

"You can run pretty fast in that outfit.  Almost as fast as me."

"Thank you," Yuna responded, unsure of what Rikku was getting to.

"But you could run faster if you had some different clothes."

Yuna looked at Rikku uncertainly, and then down at her summoner robes.  She was so used to the blue and white ensemble that it was almost a part of her now.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah."  Rikku smiled.  "Tell you what.  When we get back into the airship, I think I can find something for you."

Yuna nodded.  She might as well go along with Rikku before she tried every trick she knew to convince her.

Just then Aniki caught up with them.  When he saw that they were actually stopped and waiting, he had begun to walk.  Now he was less than five yards away, and no longer panting.  Rikku smiled, and reached out her hand to her brother.            

"Come on, slowpoke!" she said.

Aniki just smiled.  "E femm dno," he said, and ignored Rikku's outstretched hand.  Whether he did this out of spite, or simply because he did not notice it, Rikku did not know.  She simply followed him as he took lead. After a minute, they were walking at a comfortable pace.

----------

Lambda walked down the dark tunnel, followed by Tidus, who could barely see her silhouette in front of him. After a few moments, she stopped, and stood completely still.  Tidus came up right behind her.

"What's wrong?  Did something happen?" he asked, confused, and clueless as to why she had stopped so suddenly.

"Shh.  Listen."

Tidus listen closely, not sure what he was listening for.  After a moment, he stopped.  He could hear, very faintly, what he recognized to be the sound of an engine.

"Uh… Lambda, where exactly are we?"

She turned around.  She was a shadow, a silhouette, all lit up from behind.  "We're going back," she said.

"Are you going to answer my question?"  Tidus was very confused.  Why was Lambda so freaked out by the noise of an engine?

"Just go," she said.  Tidus complied.  He turned around, and walked down the tunnel the same way he had just come.  After a moment, they came back to the small cave.  Lambda sat down on the bed in the corner, and Tidus stood at the other end of the room.

"Do you know what that sound was?" she asked him.

Tidus nodded, wondering why she didn't recognize it.  She looked like Rikku, so she had to be an Al Bhed, right?

"What was it?"

"You mean…  You don't know?"

Lambda shook her head.  "I don't remember ever hearing anything like that before.  Not here, anyway."

"Where exactly is 'here'?"

Lambda shook her again.  "I don't know.  I only know that it's far away from any other place.  There're really big rocks everywhere when you go outside, and tunnels.  My mom used to call the big rocks mountains.  The mountains and the skay, that's all that you can see here.  My mom used to tell me about places you can't see, where there's lots of water and…" she cut off, and looked at Tidus.

Tidus was very confused at this point.  "Skay?"

"That's the word, right?  That blue thing you see when you look up when you're outside?"

Tidus chuckled.  "Sky.  It's the sky."

"Sky.  Yeah, that's right.  It's a pretty word, isn't it?"

He nodded.  "So… where's your mom now?"

Lambda looked down at her bare feet, which were dusty and grimy.  "I don't… She…  See that wall?"  She indicated the left side of the room, where there were a lot of notches and marks in a wooded surface.  "That's how many times I went to sleep since she went away.  I don't know where she is.  She went into one of the other tunnels to find food one day.  I waited and waited, but she…  she…  I don't know what happened."  There was a sad look on her face.  Unknown to Tidus because of the dark, a tear slipped down Lambda's dirty cheek.  

----------

**Al Bhed Translations:**

_Lyh'd oui dfu fyed?  E lyh'd nih yho vycdan!!!_

Can't you two wait?  I can't run any faster!!!

E femm dno. 

I will try.


End file.
